


Head Full of Darkness

by Ellovesgirls



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Just another road trip AU that nobody asked for, Lowkey angst but lots of fluff, References to Depression, because yes I can do fluff contrary to popular belief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellovesgirls/pseuds/Ellovesgirls
Summary: Just another road trip AU that nobody asked for.





	Head Full of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Shovels and Dirt by The Strumbellas. If you wanna get a good feel while reading this I would suggest checking them out ;)

_My mama never told 'em there's a devil in me. I gotta mouth full of rotten and a heart full of greed._

There was a darkness that burned in Trini's mind. It ate it's way through her brain and into her heart, marring her soul and leaving no room for love. Kimberly of course didn't know that. All she knew was  that there was something about the brooding girl who sat in the back of her biology class, and just happened to be her best friend, that made her want to run a marathon and feed Africa and cure cancer all at once. There was something about the small,  hardened girl that made Kimberly's heart race and she wanted Trini to know that, but no matter how hard she tried Trini would only build her walls higher, dig a deeper hole,  find a smaller island. So, Kimberly had no choice but to try another tactic.

Trini didn't know upon waking that morning that she would end the day shoved in the passenger seat of Kimberly's run-down '97 Dodge Dakota named Wilson. It wasn't a bad way to finish out the day in Trini's opinion, the company wasn't bad and the music was giving off a runaway vibe. Honestly the only bad part would have to have been the fact that Wilson was twenty years old and looked like he would fall apart the second he hit a pothole bigger than a quarter, but every time Trini complained Kimberly would shoot her a glare then pat the truck's old steering wheel saying, “Be nice to Wilson or we won't make it ten miles outside of Angel Grove.”

When Kimberly had approached Trini with the proposition of a little road trip, Trini had ran. Literally. She didn't even wait to hear the rest of Kim's idea. She heard the other girl say, “I thought it w ould be a good idea if the two of us-” and Trini had bolted, heard Kimberly exclaim in the background, “Trini, what is  _wrong_ with you!”  and jumped into the open chasm.

Of course Kimberly had chased her.

“Do you run from girls in general, or just me?” Kim had smirked upon seeing Trini crouching against a wall in the Pit.

“I run from people who think it's a good idea to spend time alone with me.” Trini had retorted, a scowl plastered on her face.

Kimberly hadn't said anything, only studied Trini studying her. Trini knew what Kim was planning. She knew the other girl was harboring some confused feelings and she knew that Kim thought she didn't know. She wasn't stupid. See, the thing is, Trini was also harboring some pretty frustrating feelings, she wanted nothing more than to be able to tell Kimberly it was okay, the things she was feeling, but Trini knew that would only complicate things.

It was easier for Trini to pretend she didn't care, or didn't want to care, than to admit that she really did have a heart. It was just trapped in a cage, being strung up by the darkness until someone could save it. 

Trini had learned at a young age that people are going to care no matter how hard you push them away, so in order to protect herself from getting hurt she learned to hide behind harsh words and a selfish heart, never letting anyone in, sprinkling her tongue with poison and building walls around herself in hopes that people would get the idea. Clearly Kimberly was oblivious or frankly didn't care.

It had been hard enough for Trini to allow herself to get close to Kimberly as a friend, then her best friend, and now, when Kim wanted more, Trini was desperately trying to pull away. It was embarrassing to admit, but Trini was actually scared. She was afraid that she was falling in love and afraid that Kimberly would see the horrible secret she was hiding and leave, sail away, never to return, like everyone else Trini had loved.

“Can I at least finish my question?” Kimberly gave her a small smile and Trini melted, heaving herself off the wall and crossing the cavern floor to where Kimberly was standing. Getting as close to Kimberly's personal space as she would allow herself, Trini squared her shoulders and set her jaw. They were barely four inches apart at this point and there was no way Trini missed the blush that crept up Kimberly's collarbone to the tips of her ears. Trini didn't care, she just needed Kimberly to know that she, Trini, was in charge of how the conversation went from that point on. She was in control, that way if Kim tried to make a move or something she could easily counter and shut it down.

Trini held up her hands as if to say  _Go on_ , “I'm waiting, Princess.” 

“Oh, um,” Kimberly sputtered and Trini scoffed. “Yeah, I was thinking it would be a good idea for the two of us to take a little road trip. Nothing special just a couple days on the road.”

Trini rolled her eyes. “Really? And why would I want to do that?”

Kimberly lowered her gaze to the ground and immediately Trini felt bad for being so terse. “I don't know. I just thought it would be fun.”

Sighing and weighing her options Trini figured it couldn't hurt to give in to the other girl. After all this wasn't the first idea she'd shot down. “Alright.”  she held up her hands in a defeated surrender, “We can go on a road trip. On one condition; we don't take Wil-”

“Yay! I'll go get Wilson!” Kimberly shouted, completely ignoring Trini who could only shake her head in disbelief.  In Trini's brief moment of weakness, Kim had seized the upper hand of the conversation and grabbed hold of Trini's shoulders, planting a quick kiss on Trini's cheek.

Trini had shut down then. She jumped back, safely out of Kimberly' s grip, her entire body tensing. If the other girl noticed the change in demeanor, she didn't let on. “I'll pick you up in an hour.” Kimberly said excitedly, “Remember, no comments on Wilson's ability or inability to do anything. He's sensitive.”

Trini snorted and watched as Kimberly hurried out of the Pit before reaching up to run her fingers over the place Kim's lips had touched her skin only moments before.

 

_Shovels and dirt. Shovels and dirt. Well it ain't worth livin' if you don't get hurt._

 

They were out of Angel Grove in what couldn't have been soon enough. Trini could feel Kimberly stealing glances at her. She had her head resting on the crook of her arm, her other hand tracing the rise and fall of the mountains in the distance as they went. Wilson rumbled beneath her, he shuddered and coughed up smoke every couple miles. “I can feel you burning holes in the back of my head, Princess.” Trini mumbled as she squinted, one eye closed, and waved her hand over another large mountain.

“W-What, I don't know-” Kimberly shifted uneasily, “I was just wondering what you were doing.” she said quietly.

Trini chuckled softly and sat up. “Want me to show you?”

Kimberly glanced at her, then back at the empty road before looking back to Trini and nodding once. Trini smirked and lifted up the center console so she could slide into the middle seat. “Here, gimme your hand.” Kimberly stared at her like she'd just grown a second head.  Trini just laughed, “Trust me. You trust me, don't you, Kim?”

Kimberly swallowed visibly and nodded again, this time holding out her right hand for Trini. “Slow down a little so you can watch,” Trini said inching closer to Kim for more leverage. Kimberly did as she was told and slowed so they were going no more than fifteen miles per hour. “Good,” Trini breathed, “Now, straighten your hand but keep it relaxed.” Kim continued to follow orders. “Alright, close one eye and keep the other open. Now follow the curves of the mountains with your hand. Like this.” Trini moved Kimberly's hand for her, then let go to take the wheel as Kim continued riding the mountains.

Trini smirked. Kimberly was laughing as they passed the landforms in slow motion, her fingers curling and straightening with every change in formation. Trini kept one hand on the wheel, and with the other she joined Kimberly's, being cautious to keep an eye on the road while simultaneously watching her hand race alongside her best friend's.

“Hey, Trin?” Kim said taking the wheel back.

Trini looked at her, for the first time aware of how little space was between them. She scooted over, pulling her knees up to her chest and turning her head to look out the window.

“Trini, please,” there was a gentle hand on her shoulder. Trini turned to face Kimberly despite herself. “Things can be different, you know?” Trini had a feeling Kimberly was talking about more than just their relationship. “You don't have to pretend like you're still that girl in the bathroom anymore. This trip is a chance for everything to be different for us.” Trini tilted her head, curious now, “This can be a new start for us. We don't even have to go back there. We don't have to go back being the same people we were when we left. I promise you, things can change.”

“Yeah?” Trini said, shutting down again, “Not everything can be fixed with a promise, Princess.”

“I know,” Kimberly said, unfazed by the fire in Trini's words, “But sometimes it can.”

Trini let the words float between them for a moment, a tiny sparked ember of hope. She wanted to pick it up and crush it in her fist, extinguish every feeling Kimberly had for her, oh, wouldn't that be so much easier.

Kimberly was a star, burning brightly and loudly. Trini was the darkness that would eventually surround the star, crushing every last bit of beauty and light from it's once burning core. She wanted Kim to understand that that was the reason Trini couldn't reciprocate her emotion, but similarly Trini wanted nothing more than to absorb that light and let it shine through her own soul, become someone worthy enough to be loved.

 

_I got a head full of darkness and darkness is good. Cause if we all die young then we don't get hurt._

 

The roads grew long and the skies grew short. The girls drove in relative silence. At one point Kimberly rested her hand in the middle seat. Trini glanced over to see the other girl zeroed in on the empty lane in front of her. There was an eerie aura surrounding them, it was lonely but a nice lonely if there is such a thing. Trini slowly moved to rest her hand on top of Kimberly's, smiling inwardly when Kim twisted her wrist so she could intertwine her fingers with Trini's.

As it grew dark Trini grew antsy. They had been driving for hours with no end in sight and Kim wouldn't tell her where they were stopping. She needed to move or focus her brain on something other than the warmth of Kimberly's palm pressed flush against hers.

Trini was watching the sun dip below the final row of mountains in the distance when Wilson made a loud rumbling sound then jerked to the right rather sharply. Alarmed Trini sat up straight, craning her neck to see the road behind them thinking there had been an animal, or something, but it was empty.

“Kim! What the hell?!” Trini exclaimed.

Kimberly smiled at her sheepishly, “Sorry, I'm getting a little tired.”

Trini gaped at her, “Then pull the fuck over!”

“No, it's fine,” Kimberly brushed her off, “We'll be there in a couple hours.”

“No, Kim.” Trini tried to use her best _mom_ voice, “Pull over and tell me where we're stopping. I'll drive the rest of the way.”

Kimberly looked like she wanted to argue but pulled over anyway. “Be gentle.” she said upon getting out. Then, when Trini rolled her eyes she grabbed Trini's wrist and frowned, “I'm serious, Trin. Wilson is twenty years old. You can't go too fast or stop too suddenly or we might explode.” Trini tried to remain aloof but she couldn't stop the chuckled that escaped her lips.

“You got it, Princess. I'll be _gentle_.” Trini hopped in the driver's seat and took a moment to get the feel of the old thing. The wheel felt ancient beneath her hands and the pedal was loose underfoot. “Um, Kim?”

“Hmm?”

“Where's the headlights in this thing?”

 

Kimberly was much more talkative when she wasn't driving. She practically bounced in the passenger seat. She was kind of touchy too, not that Trini minded that much. It was just very hard to focus on the road when there was a very pretty girl sitting right next to her, fingertips ghosting over thighs, knees, hands, shoulders, cheeks, basically anywhere. And if that wasn't bad enough, then came the questions.

“You ever have a girlfriend, Trin?” Kimberly shuffled into the middle seat so she could stretch her legs out.

“Do I have to answer that?” Trini side-eyed the taller girl wearily.

“Yup!” Kim grinned, “Or I ask an even more embarrassing question.”

Trini sighed loudly, “I've had girls, but I've never had a girlfriend.”

Kim raised an eyebrow, “And that means?”

Trini gave a closemouthed smile, “It means high school and college girls are very willing to experiment to get back at their cheating boyfriends.”

Kimberly looked somewhat hurt, “Trini, that's awful!”

“What? No, it's not!” Trini was getting slightly defensive and she had no clue why.

“You've never been with someone who truly cares about you? You've only ever been a one-and-done? That's horrible.” Kim leaned into Trini's side a bit more.

“Have you ever thought that maybe I like it that way?” Trini snapped. “Sorry, it's just, it's easier to do things the way I do them. Nobody gets hurt.”

“Yeah, except you.” Kimberly mumbled but Trini ignored her.

After a while Kimberly yawned and rested her head on Trini's shoulder. “I'm sorry I'm such a bitch sometimes.” Trini whispered into the closeness that surrounded them.

“It's fine.” Kim sighed, “It's one of the things I like about you. You're not afraid to be yourself. You're not bad to look at, either. That's nice, too.” Kim teased

Trini couldn't help the excitement that burned in her chest. No one had ever told her they liked anything about her. She just wasn't someone that got looked at in that way. In the way that meant more than friends.

“Shut up, Princess, and take your nap.” Trini snorted and shrugged her shoulder slightly. She wasn't trying to make it seem like she was pushing Kimberly away, she didn't mind the heat from her best friend. After all it had gotten colder since the sun went down and Wilson didn't have heat.

Kim moved away anyway, and Trini couldn't stop the whine that left her chest at the loss of contact. She felt her face go red, but it didn't matter because Kimberly wasn't even looking at her. She was too busy shifting in her seat so she could lay back down, this time with her head on Trini's lap.

Trini's entire body tensed up. She kept her hands attached to the wheel, her head straightforward, and her feet firmly planted.

Kimberly was asleep, and had been sleeping for twenty minutes, when Trini finally relaxed. She glanced down at the sleeping girl. She looked so unlike herself. Trini was used to seeing the anxiety and stress of the past year written across Kim's face in big, bold lettering, but now she was simply calm.

It was dark and Kimberly was warm on Trini's lap, The Strumbellas were singing softly on the radio and everything was so perfect. Trini couldn't stop herself from hesitantly running her fingers through Kim's hair. It was so much softer than it looked and Trini smiled contently. She continued stroking Kimberly's hair as she slept, her fingers curled into Trini's jeans.

“ _I got a head full of darkness and darkness is good. Cause if we all die young then we don't get hurt._ ” Trini sang along, her fingers carding a steady rhythm through Kim's raven locks, for the first time happy to just be.

 

_Well demons pull me side to side again. Yeah, but I'm scared of sleep and I hate my friends._

 

Trini took the exit Kimberly had described and followed it to a narrow dirt path. Luckily Wilson was already falling apart at the seams, otherwise Trini would have been a little nervous to take the bumpy path. The higher the truck climbed up the mountain, the higher Trini felt. The moon was rising with them, following their every move like a watchful bird, nestled amongst the sweet smelling pine branches.

Kimberly shivered awake. Trini immediately tensed up again as Kim sat up, “C'mon, Wilson.” Kim muttered rubbing her bare arms, “It's cold. Why did you choose now to let the heater take a shit?”

Trini kept her eyes straight. “It's not that cold.” she said, her legs still burning with the heat from Kim's face.

“That's because your stoney disposition doesn't allow you to feel anything other than pure disdain for the human race.” Kimberly shot back.

Trini laughed loudly, Kimberly looked shocked for a moment before smiling herself. “Come here.” Trini opened one arm so Kimberly could snuggle up against her.

“I thought you didn't like to be all touchy.” Kim settled her head against Trini's collarbone.

“I don't.” Trini said flatly. “I can make exceptions, though.”

They reached the peak of the mountain to find an overlook. There were a couple cars already parked there, but the dirt lot was so large that they wouldn't be disturbed. “Pull in so the bed is facing the fence.” Kim directed and Trini obliged.

“Okay.” Trini said shutting off the truck, “Where's the tent?”

Kimberly winced just slightly, “You're gonna hate me.”

“Kim.” Trini warned.

“There is no tent-”

“I swear to god if you say there's a mattress-”

“There's a mattress in the bed.”

Trini huffed. “Seriously?!”

Kim only shrugged, “C'mon, Trin. What's the problem?”

Trini didn't answer. She folded her arms over her chest and sunk lower in the driver's seat, brooding like a little kid, but she didn't care. “I just don't want to, okay?”

“Give me a reason why, Trin.” Kimberly urged gently, “Is is because of me?” Trini's silence only confirmed her answer. Kim sighed loudly, “Trini, you know how I feel. Alright? You know that if you told me I could kiss you right now I wouldn't hesitate. Not even for a second. But you clearly don't feel the same way, and I don't blame you, I'm not a very good person. But I'm trying here, Trin. I'm not going to make you do a single thing you don't want to. I'm just a sucker for aesthetics and there's nothing more aesthetic than a sky full of stars over a mattress in the bed of my truck while I'm lying next to my best friend.” Kim reached out and wedged Trini's hand out from under her arm so she could hold it, “I promise I had no ulterior motives behind the mattress. I just thought it would be fun.”

Trini unscrunched her face and looked at Kim through long lashes, “You promise?”

Kimberly smiled softly and reached out to caress Trini's face lovingly, “I promise. Now will you grab the blankets and come on so we can go to bed.”

Trini slumped out of the cab, grabbing the blankets as she went, and dragged her feet to the bed before falling face-first onto the mattress. It smelled like Kimberly; sweet and inviting. She pulled the blankets over herself so she was nothing more than a mound of fleece and heat. There was a shift of weight beside her that could only be Kim settling in as well.

The blankets were suddenly ripped away and the chilly night air brushed against Trini's face. “Hey!” she grumbled.

Kim's smiling face appeared next to hers, “Thanks for driving the rest of the way.”

“Course, Princess.” Trini rolled over so her arms were folded under her head as she searched the night sky for Cassiopeia. “Couldn't have you killing us, now, could I?”

The world from the top of the mountain was so clear and free. The sky seemed to be bursting with hundreds of stars Trini had never seen. A weight seemed to lift from her soul, a tiny light birthed in the deepest corners of her mind, a sudden burst of energy causing her to reach out and tap her hand against Kim's thigh until the other girl took it in her own. They shared a knowing smile.

“You said something earlier about me being the girl in the bathroom.” Trini said into the open air, “How do you know about that?”

Kim shuffled a bit closer and gave Trini's hand a reassuring squeeze. “A past is a hard thing to hide. Especially when a group of teenaged girls is concerned.”

“Amanda?”

“I'm sorry, Trin. You had just moved here and she was crazy obsessed with you. I kinda stayed out of the way. I don't think she told anyone aside from me. I made her swear to keep it to herself. What happened was pretty messed up.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I don't know everything, though. If that makes you feel any better.”

“Do you want to know?”

Kim was silent. Trini knew she wanted to know everything, but didn't want to fall back on her promise of not making Trini do anything she didn't want to do. Trini tilted her head to find Kimberly already watching her.

“I was fifteen. One of the senior girls had thought it would funny to force me out. She tricked me in to thinking she liked me. Then, I kissed her, she took a picture, and then it was all over school. Now, remember this is Texas, everyone is like super ultra conservative. I was getting death threats and my parents had no clue why.” Trini paused. It occurred to her that this was the first time she was telling anyone this. It had always been a shameful secret she kept buried beneath a rock hard exterior.

“It's okay, Trin.” Kim hummed, “You don't have to go on if you don't want to.”

Trini smirked, “One day, almost a month after the whole picture thing had happened, two girls I had never seen before cornered me in the bathroom. They were screaming such horrible things at me and I was so afraid. I had never been in a situation like that before. Now I would start fighting right away, but three years ago I was small and terrified. Anyway, they beat me until I was almost unconscious, the left me on the floor of the bathroom with blood coming out of my nose and mouth. I had to go to the hospital to get stitches in my chin from where I hit the sink on my way down. I promised myself I would never be so defenseless again, so I made my father put me in martial arts classes as soon as we moved. It helps that I'm a Ranger now, but that day was probably the worst of my life. I don't exactly share that story with everyone. It's sad and embarrassing.”

Kimberly studied her silently. “I think you're the bravest person I've ever know, Trin.”

Trini scoffed, “Hardly. I let two girls attack me and then I moved away to avoid facing them.”

“Yeah, but you learned. Do you not remember that time you shoved Amanda into the lockers because she was ragging on me?” Kim held up their linked hands so Trini would be forced to look at them, “It takes a brave person to move forward like that. It takes a strong person to be able to forgive someone who used to do the same things those girls did to you.”

Trini smiled and twisted their hands around, “You're nothing like those girls, Kim. You're so much smarter and you feel so much regret for what you did. I wish I could give you an explanation as to why I don't want to be anything more than friends with you. You deserve a reason at least, but I'm afraid you'll hate it and by extent you'll hate me.”

Kimberly sighed placidly, “When will you ever get it through your head, Tiny? I could never hate you. I'm here for the long run, and if I have to wait a hundred years for you to like me back, then I will.”

Trini stared at Kim, then leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. “I do like you, Kim. I like you a lot. There's just so much more to it. So much stuff that could complicate everything, and I'm not ready.”

Kimberly smiled and held Trini's hand tighter, “Like I said, I'm not going anywhere. I can wait.”

Between the warmth of Kimberly's body, the comforting pressure of the blankets, and the watchful glow of the full moon, Trini was feeling rather good about herself and the world around her. “I am _so_ messed up inside. Did you know that?”

Kimberly snorted, “I've made my own assumptions.”

Trini rolled her eyes, “You're funny. Do you ever feel like the universe is caving in around you and there's nothing you can do to stop it?”

Kim moved so she could rest her head against Trini's shoulder, “For a while yes. Not so much when I'm with you, though.”

Trini closed her eyes, “My head is filled with this black nothingness and sometimes it makes it hard for me to get close to people. I'm this bomb and it scares me that someday I'll blow up and I don't want you to be there when I do. Hurting you would be the worst thing I could ever do.”

“You know,” Kim said, “You put up this wall so that people can't get to know you, but I know you. We're so similar, Trin. We all have our darkness, we just have to find the light.”

 

Later, as they were falling asleep, Kimberly rolled over so she could run her fingers down Trini's spine. “You still awake, Trin?”

“Mhmm.”

“Can't you sleep?”

“No, I just don't want to.” Trini flipped on to her stomach and turned to face Kim, resting her head on her arms.

“You literally sleep for ninety-five percent of the waking day, how can you not want to sleep now?” Kim giggled still running her nails down Trini's back in tender lines.

“I get scared to sleep at night. The night is when everything shuts down and my mind doesn't, it's when I _feel_ the most.”

Kimberly watched her intently for a short while before asking, “What do you feel, Trin?”

“I hate you guys sometimes. Zack is going through hell and he still fucks around. Jason has this uncanny ability to be strong and happy even when there's no reason to be. And Billy is just Billy. He's sees the bright side of people and things that don't even have a bright side. Then, there's you. You see everything good that I can't see about myself and I hate it. I hate all of it. I want to be normal for once. I want to lay here and just be content with existing. Like you are. But I'm not, and I can't be.” Trini swallowed hard and turned her head away from Kim. “I just feel like you guys don't understand sometimes.”

“I want to understand, Trini.” Kim begged, “Please, help me to understand.”

But Trini was already building her walls, protecting her damaged little heart from being completely and utterly obliterated. They slept only six inches apart that night, but to Kim it might as well have been six miles.

Trini knew Kimberly only wanted to make her happy, but happy doesn't exist when you can't seem to feel anything at all.

 

_I put a banjo up into the sky. It keeps us moving. It keeps us moving._

 

The next day was painfully quiet. Kimberly made feeble attempts at conversation but gave up after Trini only ignored her. After a few hours Kim pointed out an almost invisible mountain road. “I know you're probably still ignoring me, and I honestly have no clue what I did, but I think you'll enjoy this.”

Trini shrugged wordlessly, but her interest was peaked. Wilson chugged along down the back road, Trini bouncing hopelessly in her seat.

“My dad used to own a cabin out here when I was a kid. He'd take me out here on long weekends and teach me how to dive. Now he works all the time and we haven't been out here in years.” Kim smiled to herself, “I know you hate your parents and how overbearing they are, but I would give anything for even a fraction of the attention you get. It took two weeks for my parents to even notice I cut my hair.”

Trini glanced over for the first time all morning. Kimberly was chewing anxiously on her lower lip, completely lost in thought. “You've never told me that before.”

“Hmm?” Kim was startled from her train of thought, “Oh, yeah, I guess I haven't. I don't really like talking about my parents. It's hard to talk about people you don't really know.”

Trini nodded. She had felt the same way at one point or another about her own family. Perhaps Kim had been right the night before. Maybe they were alike in more ways than Trini had ever thought.

Kimberly parked Wilson along the side of the road and led Trini about a quarter mile through the trees. They arrived at a beautiful river.

They had broken through the trees out on to a rock ledge next to a small waterfall emptying into a little pool that flowed into a river. Trini audibly gasped upon seeing it. The mid-morning sun threw a kaleidoscope of colors and light over the rocks and the trees climbed effortlessly high. Trini felt so small, so insignificant in this hidden world Kimberly hadn't thought twice about opening up to her. And Trini had been such a jerk all morning, all because Kim had tried to help her express herself.

There had to be a way to make it up to the other girl. Suddenly, Trini had a great idea. Kim had been trying to get Trini to learn how to dive for months now, and Trini had wanted nothing to do with it. She figured if there was anyway to show Kimberly she was sorry, this would be it.

“Hey, Kim?” Trini began slowly. Kim smiled brightly at her, “Will you teach me how to dive?”

Kimberly's face lit up excitedly, “Yes! I would love to!” Kim threw her stuff down and immediately began undressing. Trini's face flushed red as she averted her gaze. Girls undressing around her always made Trini uncomfortable, especially after Texas, but Kim wasn't just a _girl_. Kim was _the_ girl. The girl Trini had dreamed of loving since she realized she was gay, and she was ten feet away practically naked. There was no way in hell Trini would turn around and risk complicating things.

“You ready?” Kim asked. Trini turned to her voice and was reminded once again how truly gay she actually was. Kimberly was standing in front of her, basked in sunlight, in a yellow and pink accented bikini. The suit complimenting her toned biceps and stomach perfectly. Her bronze skin glimmered and her raven hair fell in perfect curls around her shoulders. It had grown longer since Kim had originally cut it.

Trini smirked, “Really, Princess?”

“What?” Kim asked innocently.

“Yellow and pink?” Trini laughed.

“I know. Cute, right?” Trini only shook her head and turned around to put on her own bikini.

Once both girls were dressed and standing on the edge of the overlook, Trini shook her hands out nervously. “How do you do this? It's terrifying.”

“It's okay.” Kimberly soothed, “It's not as scary as you think.” she moved to touch Trini, pausing only for Trini's nod of consent before settling her hands on the smaller girl's hips, “Here, stand with your toes on the very edge. Good.” Kim chuckled as she stepped closer to Trini's body, her warm breath ghosting over Trini's neck.

“If you kill me, Hart, I swear to god I will end you.” Trini growled but it came out as more of a whimper.

Kimberly's laugh echoed over the water, “As long as you don't chicken out halfway down, you'll be fine.” Trini nodded slowly, gulping down a shivering breath of air, “Now, remember to keep your arms and legs tight to your body. Do not freak out, Trini.”

Trini scoffed, “Do you even know me, Princess? Have I ever freaked out over anything?”

“You literally freaked out over the mattress in the bed of my truck.”

“Shut up, Hart.”

“Are you ready to do this?” Kimberly hummed in her ear, “I'll jump with you, if you'd like.”

Trini glanced over her shoulder to see Kim watching her with such tenderness that she swore her heart melted a little bit. “Would you, please?”

“Of course, Trin.” Kim stepped up to the edge, “Take my hand. We'll go on three.”

Trini nodded slowly, it felt like her body was moving through molasses as she took Kimberly's hand. “One,” she took a deep breath.

“Two.” Kim gripped her hand tightly.

“Three.” they both said as they stepped over the edge. There was a rush of air as Trini's heart fell into her stomach. She barely had time to scream, her eyes squeezed tightly closed, as the water engulfed her body. It was cold and dark. The adrenaline causing her muscles to twitch and jump. The only thing keeping her grounded was the feel of Kimberly's hand enclosed in her own.

Trini opened her eyes as she broke to the surface, coughing and sputtering. She dropped Kim's hand to brush the hair out of her face. “That was insane,” she breathed as Kim laughed.

“I told you you'd like it.” Kim reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Trini's ear.

“That was the craziest thing I've ever done, aside from letting you drag me out here.” Trini smiled. “Why is it so much scarier than jumping into the Pit?”

Kim shrugged and kicked around until she was floating on her back, “Well, you didn't really have a choice the first time you jumped into the Pit, and at this point you're so used to it that it's not really a big deal. Besides, that's only a fifteen foot fall at the most. The one we just took was at least thirty.”

“Oh.” Trini said numbly as her eyes followed Kim's body. She moved through the water with such a carefree deftness that Trini admired.

“Trin,”

“Yeah?”

“You're staring.”

“Sorry.”

Kim snorted and flipped over so she could tread to where Trini was just hanging out, unsure of what to do. “You're cute when you don't know what you're doing.” Trini scowled, “Seriously, you get all wide-eyed and red faced. It's cute.”

“I'm _not_ 'cute'.” Trini mumbled.

“How long?” Kim asked slyly.

“What?”

“How long have you been pretending you don't have a thing for me?” Kim looked genuinely curious. She wasn't teasing, not mocking, just wondering.

Trini sighed and swam over to the bank. Kim followed suit. Trini didn't answer until they were all toweled off and relaxing on the rocky overlook, Kim's arm pressed comfortably against her own.

“Since we were put in the same bio class, I guess. It only got worse when we became rangers.” Trini said matter-of-factually, “What about you?”

“Since the day I chased you out of the mines instead of following Jason to Billy's van.” they both chuckled.

“Yeah, Jason would have been the smarter choice.” Trini sighed, her fingers twitching against Kim's.

“Clearly I'm not very smart, then, since I chose you.” Kim quipped.

“You're not very good at hiding things either, Princess.” Kim frowned, “I've known for a while now. I didn't want to say anything because you're kinda cute when you think you're being sly.”

Kim punched her playfully in the arm, “You're such a jerk!” she laughed burying her face into Trini's neck. Trini smiled and wrapped her arms around the other girl. The sun was relaxing and the heat of Kimberly's body on hers comforting, Trini soon found herself struggling to stay awake.

 

Trini strummed her guitar slowly as the fire crackled. Kim sat at her feet humming along. They had decided to spend the night on the ledge overlooking the river. The nearby waterfall gushed happily as Trini played.

“ _Shovels and dirt. Shovels and dirt. Well it ain't worth livin' if you don't get_ _hurt_ _._ ” Kimberly sang. Her voice was soft but hard a combination that shouldn't have existed, but did in the most perfect way. Trini joined in at the refrain, “ _I put a banjo up into the sky. It keeps us moving. It keeps us moving._ ”

Kimberly's grin was worth every bad thing anyone had ever said to Trini, because that was the past, and Kimberly? Kimberly was the present and hopefully the future. So when the song ended Trini didn't hesitate to lean down and capture Kim's lips in her own.

Kimberly pulled back almost immediately, her eyes wide in shock. Then, her lips tugging up into a small smile, she said, “How long do I have to wait for that to happen again?”

“About two seconds if you shut your mouth and kiss me.” Trini smirked cupping Kim's face in her hand and leaning in again.

Kissing Kimberly was like swallowing a million lightning bugs. Trini's heart was illuminated in the most brilliant golden light, the cage that had trapped it for years slowly breaking open. Kissing Kimberly made Trini wonder why she had waited so long to let someone love her.

Kim was settled between Trini's thighs, sitting up on her knees to kiss Trini as her hand's curled in the smaller girl's hair. Trini held Kim's face gently in her hands, never wanting to let go. Kim pulled away laughing breathlessly, “I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you.”

“I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Princess.” Trini said pulling Kimberly flush against her, wrapping her arms tightly around the other girl. The world around them was alive with stars and the chirping of crickets. It was dark, but the light was there. Sure, it was small, but it was there.

 

_Mama never told 'em there's a devil in me. I got a sick shooting pistol and I'm ready to leave._

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again! I'm starting to get the hang of fluff. I mean this is still kinda angsty, but there's fluff. Thanks for reading and I literally always say this but comments and critiques are so appreciated :) Probably going to take a little bit of a hiatus to work on the actual novel I've been writing for six months so if I post anything it will likely be to my oneshot collection. Sorry to anyone who's waiting on that You Can Leave Me sequel, it's coming I promise. Check out my tumblr for updates (mmpranger-things) and I'll catch y'all on the flip.


End file.
